User talk:JBanton/Archive 2
The second archive of messages for the user JBanton. January 2013 Congratulations on your successful request for patrollership! I've promoted you, you can add the patroller banners to your userpage as soon as you want. I'll say what I say to every new patroller - remember to keep cool when you're fighting vandals. If you're interested in becoming an administrator some day, it's important that the community can trust you not to lose your temper and make a bad decision. Other than that, enjoy, and feel free to hit me up if you've got any questions about anything. Jeff (talk| ) 08:29, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Hi, congratulations on becoming a Patroller! It'll be good to have you on our team and thank ggod you know loads about the vehicles because hardly any of us do! Haha! LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 09:04, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome. Happy Patrolling! LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 14:04, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Hey, Jonny! Congrats on becoming a Patroller! Cheers, buddy, and welcome to the team! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:57, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Happy Patrolling What's up, JB? Made it to patroller, huh? With your knowledge of cars, I think you'll make this whole wiki an automobile expert! Damn, if we made a real life race, with all the wiki staff, I don't think I'd dare get my car ahead of yours, haha. Nice to have you here, bro'. Happy patrolling. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:32, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Vehicular Control A bit of sane competition is good. Listen, I just wanted to remind you something you've probably been told already, but dualing it won't cause any harm: *now that you're a patroller, you have to keep calm and cold blooded when dialing with vandals, and keep your eyes WIDE open for those chumps. You did a good job on Yemi, but I'm thinking about putting some heavy watch on the Vehicles in GTA V, that as you know, has got a lot of "edit traffic" , it's edited multiple times a day, and many times, there are mistakes (ie. the vehicle they say it is in real life doesn't even look like that of the GTA rendition) , and that's comprehensible, as not many editors know as much about cars, bikes or other vehicles. But then, there are the "bad guys" who do it on purpose, like if I said that a truck in one of the GTA V trailers was based off the Bugatti Veyron...over and over... So, tell me what you think about controlling that page, and the new car pages for GTA V. Let's go patrolling! Let it roll, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:25, January 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sure, I was just checking if you wanted to do it. I'll let you know when I have doubts about edits made on vehicle pages, and let you know about patrolling ideas, just like all the other patrollers. Good luck "arresting" vandals :) . I'm out, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:54, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Staff Picture Hi. On the GTA Wiki:Staff page, you can have a random bit of artwork that has something to do with GTA in it. Check out all the others then tell me what you want yours to be (It can't be one already taken and I think it has to be a character) and I will tell Ilan to put it on. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 20:01, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Invite Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:05, January 30, 2013 (UTC) GTA Mths Wiki Zombie troll The deed is done. He's blocked. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:28, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :Likewise, brother. Safety and peace. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:31, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Vehicle model Hmm, well A Lamborghini Aventador because it looks quite nice and show-offy and I like its shape. Its powerful and fast. Your drawings and designs are really good J and you should make alot more of them. Slime guy- 13:30 3/2/13 (i'm not using my signature because it has pictures from another wiki) Thankyou Thanks man, I will do GTA V cars when it comes out. And good luck at the University :D Slime guy- RE: Ok, thanks for informing me. Have you heard of Zombie22 again? I took a look into it, and this guy, Rosebud22 edited Zombie's page and he appeared in the same wikis as Zombie. Besides, both have 22 in their name (Zombie22 and Rosebud22). I uncovered it, showed it to Ilan, Vaultboy saw it, and now the dude/girl behind both of them is blocked on both accounts. How have your first days of patroling been? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:22, February 5, 2013 (UTC) : That's what I like to hear: JB correcting all of the vehicle related info. And keeping things sorted between auto editors. :) : Jonny, I wanted to ask you something: on the F620 page, a lot of the info's been deleted and put into a single section, the performance section. The first sentence was all capped, so I un-capped it, but I think you could check if that sentence talking about the V8 with a manual six speed transmition is correct. : Can you check it, please? : BTW: you could add your virtual Saints Row 3 rendition as your userphoto. Per example, mine is Malc's. : Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:07, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :: Thanks for your input! :: I'll take a body+engine photo tomorrow, as I can't today, gotta study for Maths. :: See you tomorrow, :: Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:30, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Patriot I think the 'taxicab' was referring to the particular type of yellow used. Doesn't matter anyway though. :P HuangLee (talk) 19:15, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Car design Wow man, I have just seen your new car sketches, they're great! How did you learn to draw them like that? I think you would do fine working on an automaker, as a designer or those people who program the car, like "it's gonna have a V11 motor engine, with an automatic transmition and three brake calipers". Jonnny B, next year I'll be 18, so I'm starting to think about which kind of car I will buy. Could you help me? *a VW Passat S; *a SEAT Léon MK2 or *a Mercedes-Benz W221 S500. Which one should I buy? The price would be a problem if I didn't have a friend that could sell me any of these by a good price, but I'm looking for a car that isn't too flashy, just a bit speedy, and with good brakes. Which one would you suggest me? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:10, February 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks for the opinion, it is worth a lot, since I was stuck in choosing one. I've taken a look at the B7 Audi A4, it is a beautiful machine. I think I'll buy the W221. Thanks, man. And I got a pic of the F620, yesterday, here it is: Later :D Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:14, February 7, 2013 (UTC)